Fun in the Snow
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: Santana wakes up in the middle of the night to look for a missing Brittany.


**A/N: Haha... sorry for not updating in like months. I've had senior things to deal with. Hopefully, I can make more stories during the break.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Santana tries to find a comfortable position so she could fall back asleep. She was pissed off; she had school tomorrow, it was 1 am and she just couldn't go back to sleep. The brunette switches continuously from laying either on her right side or her left side before giving up and falling back on her pillow, wide awake. God, why couldn't she fall asleep?

Expecting to see her girlfriend on her right, she finds the answer to her previous question. Brittany wasn't in bed. Where could she be?

Santana groggily gets up from bed and wraps the blanket around her body to keep warm. Unlike Brittany, she wasn't the biggest fan of the winter season; it was just got too cold for her liking, especially at night.

She checks each room thoroughly, rubbing the sleep out of her eye and walking stealthily and quietly through her house to make sure her family doesn't wake up.

The brunette actually wasn't too worried about her missing girlfriend; the other girl would always wake up in the middle of the night during this time of year, excited and filled with energy for the holiday season. One year Santana found Brittany in the middle of the night asleep on the couch in the living room next to the Christmas tree and she would always slip in under the covers with the blonde and fall asleep with her, at the time, friend in her arms.

Santana was surprised, however, when she saw the Christmas tree shining brightly with many gifts already under the tree but her girlfriend not in sight. There was even a small, dying fire in the fireplace, signaling that someone had been in the living room earlier.

The brunette still wasn't sure where Brittany could be. Though the fire was getting weaker, it still provided some warmth for Santana. She wraps the blanket closer to her cold body, still shivering slightly.

She stares at the presents under the Christmas tree, excited to give her gift to her girlfriend and thinking about what she could have given her. Santana smiles to herself thinking that she already got everything she wanted for Christmas with Brittany as her girlfriend.

The brunette frowns slightly. When did she get so cheesy? She shakes her head the grin coming back to her face. She knew she'd only act like this with Brittany.

Santana glances out the window, her eyes widening slightly when she sees something falling from the sky. It was snowing.

She nearly had to stop herself from slapping her own forehead. Of course, that's where Brittany would be if it was snowing. Santana grabs a coat and quickly changes into something thick to protect her from the cold weather. The brunette quietly opens the door to the backyard and closes it behind her so none of the snow gets inside. She wraps the scarf tighter around her neck to keep her warm and puts on the wool cap Brittany gave her last year.

She tries to find her loving, blonde girlfriend around her background. Maybe she was making snow angels on the ground or building a snowman. The snow was already nearly 5 inches and still counting.

Santana starts to walk around her background, expecting to come across her girlfriend sooner or later. She sees a figure sitting under a tree, watching the calm snowfall.

Brittany looks around her with an almost childish delight as the snow falls around her. Santana observes with a smile as her blonde girlfriend stands up and tries to catch a snowflake in her mouth. The brunette hears the other girl's soft laughter in the distance as she spins around and drops to the ground, proceeding to make a snow angel.

The shorter girl decides it's time to approach her girlfriend. So as Brittany continues to make an angel, Santana bends down to look at Brittany's bright blue eyes.

"San!" Brittany says excitedly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck and pulling the shorter girl down to kiss her.

Santana chuckles into the kiss. "Well hello to you too, Brittany."

The blonde lets go and sits up, patting the spot next to her for Santana as she goes back to watching the snow. The other girl sits down next to her girlfriend to watch with her. Watching the snow always had a calming effect on the brunette. She didn't even notice Brittany getting up and grabbing a clump of snow, shaping it into a ball, and throwing it at the unsuspecting girl.

Santana gasps in surprise when she feels something hit her back. Turning around, she sees Brittany running away from her, trying to grab some snow on the way. Smirking, she grabs some snow for herself and chases after her girlfriend. Brittany giggles as she sees snowballs flying past her face.

"Catch me if you can, San!"

The two girls enjoy a majority of the early morning outside as the snow continues to fall.

* * *

**Read, review, fave, etc. :D Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
